The long term objectives of the work are to: 1) develop a low cost, high sensitivity, high speed modular integrated column/multi-electrochemical system that is adaptable to most existing liquid chromatography pumps and electrochemical detectors; and 2) utilize the speed and sensitivity of the system to develop more detailed understanding of endogenous biochemical processes and pharmacological mechanisms. Phase II studies will be directed at: 1) improving the 10 fg sensitivities and resolution of compounds in 30 sec - 3 min intervals of the Phase I prototype systems; 2) developing the manufacturing designs and protocols to implement a low cost production system with equivalent or better performance; 3) extending the Phase I biological microdialysis work to demonstrate the utility of better time resolution in basic research in the excitotoxic model of neuronal data and the pharmacology of the dopaminergic and serotonergic systems; 4) extending the application field to different compound groups (amino acids and carbohydrates) and different markets (the Japanese clinical market for homovanillic acid and vanilyl mandelic acid assay in neonate neuroblastoma screening); and 5) initiating a theory and application publication sequence to lay the groundwork for market penetration in Phase III.